What If...Genders were reversed in FF8?
by Vick330
Summary: Romance is in the air at the Garden's Ball in this alternate reality. Quisto Trepe is named Head-Instructor. Zelda Dincht has high hopes. Sofie Almasy learns something. Story completed.
1. Garden's Ball

  
************** What If... **************  
  
  
A FF8 fanfic by Vick330 (the MadScientist)  
  
  
***** Disclaimer *****  
  
No own FF8.  
No cares.  
No sues, please.  
No valuables to seize.  
No money, either.  
No kidding.  
  
  
***** Foreword *****  
  
What if genders were reversed in FF8?  
  
Maybe it would look something like this...  
  
  
  
***** I - Garden's Ball *****  
  
  
Reno Heartilly gave himself a look-over in the full-length mirror, and he smiled appreciatively, for he looked sharp in his stylish powder-blue suit, matching tie, and starched white shirt. The outfit put his dark, raven hair, and hazel eyes at great advantage.  
  
"Qualla, are you ready?" He called to his wife, "It's almost time to go."  
  
The brown-haired, introvert woman appeared, and to Reno's despair, she was wearing her usual leather skirt, with the red crossed belts, gray shirt, and black boots and jacket. At first glance, the only different thing was the way she had arranged her hair, so the scar on her face, a souvenir from Sofie Almasy, wasn't quite so obvious.  
  
The man rolled his eyes, "Qualla Leonhart! I thought that we agreed that this was a special occasion!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Don't give me that! You were supposed to dress up!" It was obvious that Reno was losing patience.  
  
"I did."  
  
He looked closely, and had to admit that Qualla had indeed made an effort. She was wearing a new jacket, without the fur-lined collar, and cross-skull on the right arm. Her shirt was plain, not the one with 'Mess with the best, die like the rest' stenciled across her chest. Furthermore, she was wearing a dark-gray panty hose, with a vine pattern on it, and no runs for a change.  
  
To top it off she had painted her nails and lips in a blood-red color, and her eyelids in a purple hue. She actually looked quite stunning, so he figured that he could live with it, and they took their convertible to get to Garden.  
  
**********  
  
Upon entering the Ballroom, they went first to the bar for drinks. Reno had his usual Martini (shaken not stirred, of course), and Qualla grabbed a bottle of Shiva-Lager (Cold beer for cool people), refusing the glass.  
  
While her man went to greet Headmistress Cidalya, and her husband, Sorcerer Edom, Qualla leaned against a column, figuring that she could get a few good minutes of quality brooding, before Reno insisted they hit the dance floor.  
  
Her peacefulness was cut short, when a high-pitched voice startled her, "Qualla! So good to see you, I was wondering if you would come."  
  
It was her good friend Zelda Dincht, unexpectedly wearing a knee-length, sleeveless red and black dress, without her armored gloves, and, even more noticeably, with competently applied make-up, which put the small arabesques of the tattoo, on the left side of her face, look like the masterly touches of a bucolic painting.  
  
Her short blonde hair was not arranged in its usual spiky style, but in a fluffy way that that framed her face, and put her delicate features, and azure eyes at great advantage. For once she looked like a feminine, and athletic woman, and not like a girly-looking guy.  
  
"Whatever." Said Qualla.  
  
Zelda was unruffled, for she knew that this was her friend's customary greeting. "Come on, girlfriend, turn that frown into a smile, you know that it's a special day for Quisto, being named Head-Instructor and all."  
  
The young woman took a long swallow of her beer, and replied, "Whatever."  
  
Qualla spotted Irma Kinneas coming towards them, the violet-eyed girl, wearing a dark blue cowgirl attire (her idea of formalwear) remarked, "Well, well, well gals, don't yah look pretty tonight."  
  
"What..."  
  
"...EVER." Completed Zelda and Irma, chuckling.  
  
The three women went to refresh their drinks, and had an unpleasant encounter on their way.  
  
"Lookit here, I really admire you girls, it takes courage to make such fashion statements." Said the tall blonde, with a smirk on her lips.  
  
Zelda responded, "Cut it out, Sofie, and by the way, Jennifer Lopez called, and she wants her dress back."  
  
Sofie Almasy was effectively wearing a dazzling green dress, with a cleavage that was at the limit of respectfulness. It must be said that her stunning figure, long blonde hair, covering the scar Qualla had given her, and deep blue eyes were a sight to behold.  
  
The muscular albino by her side warned, "NO FIGHTING."  
  
"Don't worry Fujo, Zelda and I are really good friends. Isn't that right, Ginger-hen?" [Reference to the movie 'Chicken Run']  
  
Zelda turned red, "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"  
  
Fortunately, at that moment Quisto passed by and intervened, "Miss Almasy, you promised to behave, you are very fortunate to have been allowed back in Garden, so please try to remember that."  
  
The blonde woman looked at the Instructor flirtingly, "Instructor Trepe, it's so good to see you, congratulations on your promotion."  
  
"Bitch!" Mumbled Zelda under her breath.  
  
"Huh?" Inquired Sofie, but only received a dirty look from the short girl.  
  
Quisto Trepe feigned to have missed the exchange, "Thank you, Miss Almasy, and please don't stir trouble, or I will be in the obligation to discipline you. Now if you ladies will excuse me, I will see you all later." He gallantly saluted, and then left, greeting people as he walked.  
  
Sofie looked appreciatively at his receding back, "You can discipline me all you want, you yummy gorgeous hunk you."  
  
"Me too," added Zelda, "I've been a naughty little girl, very, very naughty! Purr!"  
  
Irma couldn't resist to add, "Oh yeah, baby, use that whip of yours, and I don't mean the one on your belt. Meow!"  
  
To Fujo's despair, the four women, even Qualla, had a good laugh at this last remark. He gratefully obliged, when Sofie dragged him away.  
  
Irma remarked, "What's wrong with that Sofie? Doesn't she notice that poor Fujo is, like, totally in love with her?"  
  
"She's way too much in love with herself, Irma. I don't understand what the guy sees in her, it's sad that he has such bad sight, since he only has one eye, and all." Offered Zelda, "What do you think, Qualla?"  
  
"What..." started the dark-haired girl.  
  
"...EVER!" completed the two other girls, bursting in laugher.  
  
"Hiyaaaaaaaaa! It's so great to see happy people!" Boomed a merry voice behind them.  
  
Irma jumped at her boyfriend's neck, "Stephen! Were have you been? I've been looking all over for you."  
  
Stephen Tilmitt's emerald eyes sparkled with laugher, "Oh, I was with the guys, we have a special surprise for Quisto."  
  
The cowgirl looked at the brown-haired guy hard, "You're not planning on having a stripper come over, don't yah?"  
  
At this the man sweatdropped, "Heehee, of course not, Baby, of course not."  
  
"Yah better." Replied his girlfriend, patting the Colt at her hip menacingly.  
  
Music started playing, and couples began gliding on the dance floor, Stephen and Irma excused themselves and took part in the ballet. Zelda went to look for a partner, and Qualla to get another beer.  
  
Reno spotted her, "Hey, Honey, care to dance?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Come on, don't be such a little meanie, dance with me, please?" He pleaded.  
  
Qualla wasn't very demonstrative, but she loved her man, and cared deeply for him. She hugged him tightly, resting her head on his strong chest, as the lights were dimmed, and a ballad's languorous notes drifted through the room. This was her kind of dancing, as it had been ever since he had come into her life.  
  
  
********** ********** **********  
End of chapter 1.  
********** ********** **********  
  
To be continued...  
  



	2. Broken Illusions

  
***** II - Broken Illusions *****  
  
  
For all the happy façade Zelda showed to the world, she didn't feel all that joyful most of the time. She was a real tomboy, with many unladylike manners, and she usually never wore dresses, preferring baggy pants, or ample shorts.  
  
Irma had chosen the outfit she was wearing, applied makeup to her face, and convinced her to change her hairdo. Zelda had drawn the line at high-heeled shoes, however.  
  
Of course, she had admirers, but they usually remarked how much like the rest of the 'guys' she was, and how great it was to have her as a 'buddy'. And, she thought bitterly, they all eventually dumped her for a more 'feminine' interest.  
  
The small blonde girl had gone to a lot of trouble this evening, as she hoped to have at least one dance, with a very special friend. How she had dreamt of this evening, her heart bursting with hope, gathering her courage, praying that he would at the very least notice her efforts, and hold her tightly, if just for a song.  
  
She looked around, rehearsing in her mind what she would say to the solemn, gentle, and drop-dead gorgeous man of her dreams, but then she saw him, and her heart sank, for he was talking to Sofie Almasy.  
  
Zelda just stood there, unsure about what to do next, thinking that Quisto would for sure prefer the tall, attractive woman's company to that of an ugly duckling's like herself.  
  
"Why are yah looking so sad, yah know?" Inquired a melodious voice at her back.  
  
Zelda turned around, and faced a dark-skinned woman, even taller than Sofie, and dressed in a colorful sari and golden jewelry.  
  
"Oh, hi Rica, I'm not sad, just tired."  
  
Rica had been one of Sofie's team members, with Fujo, but she had drifted away from the aggressive blonde, and become good friends with Zelda. Most people were intimidated by her tall figure, but she was a mild, sweet, caring girl, and she felt that all was not well with her diminutive friend.  
  
"I don't believe yah, you're never tired, yah know." She said, smiling kindly, and looking over where the two blonds were chatting.  
  
"It's not important." Said Zelda, walking away.  
  
Rica gently held her back, "Go talk to him, what's the worst that can happen?"  
  
The small blonde thought that a lot of things could indeed go wrong. What if she made a fool of herself? Would she be able to live with the humiliation?  
  
Finally coming to a valiant decision, she was about to follow Rica's advice, and bet everything on one daring move, but then she saw Sofie put her arms around Quisto's neck, and her resolve melted away.  
  
"Forget it." Mumbled Zelda miserably, and walked away towards the buffet table, a concerned Rica tailing her.  
  
**********  
  
Had the tattooed woman stayed just a moment longer, the following events might have changed her mind.  
  
Sofie Almasy was doing her best to get the handsome instructor interested in her, it wasn't out of genuine attraction, but just another of her mind games. As she liked to put it, she was mixing business with pleasure, thus getting the best of both worlds.  
  
She was shamelessly putting her charms forward, but Quisto's eyes never even strayed to her chest, staying level with her own. The guy had inhuman self-control, she thought.  
  
Sensing that she was about to lose the catch, she went for an all-out attack, throwing her arms around his neck, and offering in a syrupy voice, "You know Instructor, if you're willing to go easy on my curriculum, I can make you very happy."  
  
Quisto was a normal male, but he had self-discipline, and was far from stupid. Getting involved with a student was considered a conflict of interest, Garden rules severely forbid it, and, to top it off, he was weary of Sofie Almasy's intrigues.  
  
He grabbed the blonde woman's wrists, and firmly untangled her arms from his neck.  
  
"Miss Almasy," he warned, "The Headmistress, for reasons I cannot fathom, decided to let you back. I, on the other hand, was against it, and this little display of yours does nothing to change my mind."  
  
Sofie's eyes widened, utterly stunned at his reaction, for she had expected either a positive response, or for the man to be taken aback, and completely embarrassed. "But I'm only trying to make your day, Quisto, don't you find me attractive?" She insisted.  
  
The blond guy let go of her, and a hard look came to his sapphire-blue eyes, "I strongly suggest that you stop these little games of yours, Sofie, or you will find me far less lenient than Cidalya." And with that he turned on his heel, and walked away.  
  
The blonde woman just stood there for a few seconds, enraged at having been brushed off. She had never expected to end up having the lower hand, for that just did not happen to Sofie Almasy, or it used to be that way, not so long ago...  
  
She also turned around, and proudly left the vicinity, her head high, an arrogant look in her eyes, and hoping very hard that nobody could see in them the pain and hurting she was feeling at that moment.  
  
  
********** ********** **********  
End of chapter 2.  
********** ********** **********  
  
Can dreams come true? The answer is coming in the last chapter ;)  
  
  



	3. Dreams Come True

A/N: I never thought that this idea would receive such a warm welcome. Thank you all for the reviews, maybe I'll write a sequel some day. I hope that you'll like the last chapter.  
  
Vick  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
***** III - Dreams Come True *****  
  
  
The music stopped, and Cidalya walked to the podium, her commanding figure soon made all conversation end. She then went on a short lecture about Head Instructor Mei Lee, who would be taking the position of Headmistress at the newly built Esthar Garden. She also praised Quisto Trepe, who in spite of his young age had been nominated to replace her.  
  
Instructor Lee had already left for Esthar, and Quisto thanked Balamb's Headmistress, as she offered him the microphone. He also made his talk succinct, acknowledging his predecessor's accomplishments and promising to do his very best for Garden.  
  
A warm round of applause went through the assembly, for the guy was loved and respected. Quisto left the podium, and the music resumed. Reno excused himself from Qualla, joined Fujo and Stephen, and went to congratulate the newly promoted Head-Instructor.  
  
Qualla looked around for her friends. Not finding them, she went to the bar and got another Shiva-Lager.  
  
The hazel-eyed guy returned fifteen minutes later. He found his broody wife sitting at one of the tables nursing her beer, and looking very much like the picture of boredom itself.  
  
He kissed her lightly on the lips, and asked, "Do you want to leave, Qualla?"  
  
"Whatever, we can stay if you want." She answered, trying to look neutral about it.  
  
Reno chuckled, for he was getting more and more adept at judging his beloved's moods, "I don't really feel like dancing anymore, and I've already congratulated Quisto, lets go home."  
  
"Okie." She replied, obviously pleased.  
  
  
********** ********** ***********  
  
  
As Qualla and Reno were leaving Garden, Irma and Stephen were making out on one of the balconies. Meanwhile, Fujo was looking for Sofie, and Quisto for a special someone he'd been longing to talk to all evening.  
  
Fujo had witnessed part of the exchange between Quisto and Sofie, and he felt concern for her. He resolutely guided his steps to where he thought she might be.  
  
The albino man knew that he would find her there, in that little storage room. It had been their secret hiding place, ever since they had enrolled at Garden, so long ago. There she was, sitting on a box. Sofie was way too proud to shed tears, but he could see that she was shaken.  
  
"YOU ALL RIGHT?" He inquired.  
  
The blonde woman looked up, "Yes Fujo, I'm all right, I just needed to get away from all those people."  
  
"ME TOO"  
  
She stood up, and approached him, "Tell me, Fujo, why are you still friends with me? I even managed to chase away Rica, who is so patient. So why do you put up with me?"  
  
What could he say? For starters, Sofie and Rica were the first real friends he had ever had. Even if Reno and the others had accepted him in their group, Fujo still felt a special attachment, and deep loyalty to the two women.  
  
When he was still a small boy, Sofie had come to his rescue, when a pack of bullies had ganged up on him. That was when he had lost sight in his left eye. The blonde girl had brought him to Garden then, changing his life for the better.  
  
Furthermore, the blonde woman was gentle with him, making him feel good about himself. She was one of the few people that knew about his stuttering, that it was the reason why he talked loudly, rarely spoke more than three words at a time, and had never made fun of him because of it.  
  
He loved her but had never gathered the courage to tell her, keeping his feelings to himself. Sensing her pain, but not knowing what to do, he opened his arms to her. To his surprise she took refuge in them, hugging him tightly.  
  
"Why do I always make a mess of everything, Fujo?" She said in a broken voice.  
  
For once, he managed to talk normally, "Because, you are trying too hard to impress people."  
  
She didn't respond but looked up to him, and he continued, "You are a special person, Sofie, you should let others see th-the r-r-real y-y-YOU." He managed to finish.  
  
Things had not gone well for them in the past year, and coming back to Garden had demanded that she swallow back her pride. Through it all, he had remained by her side, strong, unmovable as a rock. How selfish she had been, she thought, not realizing before that she had leaned so heavily on him.  
  
Sofie loved her friend, for himself and because he had always been there for her. She had felt closer and closer to him, as time had passed. And now, she started wondering, was it possible that there was more to his loyalty than simple friendship?  
  
All she wanted now was some comforting. She was tired, so tired of always showing that strong, unshakable façade to the world. She was so tired of being Sofie Almasy, the stubborn girl that always got her way. And she was tired of the charade her life had turned into.  
  
Without thinking, she offered him her lips. He responded with assurance, for he had waited for this for way too long.  
  
They stayed there in each other's embrace, unwilling to let go, not caring about what went on outside.   
  
Still surprised at this turn of events, Sofie whispered to him, "Fujo, I think that I've been in love with you for a while now, but I was too afraid to face it. I have to know, do you feel the same about me?"  
  
He smiled gently to her, soothingly stroking her hair, and uttered a single word, "YES"  
  
That was all the response she needed, and she leaned gratefully against him. This was no game, no deception, but the real thing. She let herself be cradled in his strong arms, and enjoyed the feeling of serenity he gave her.  
  
They knew that they would remain friends, and also become something else, something more.  
  
All would work out fine from now on.  
  
Life had, for once, smiled on them both...  
  
  
********** ********** **********  
  
  
Zelda had just stuffed a piece of cake inside her mouth. Her eyes widened when she heard a familiar voice behind her, "Hi there, Zelda, enjoying the ball?"  
  
Somehow, she was able to gulp down the whole pastry. She wiped her mouth, and turned to face him. "Oh, yes Quisto, great speech by the way." She answered, trying not to choke.  
  
"Thank you." He said, "Here, let me help you," He took an immaculate handkerchief from his pocket, and proceeded to wipe crumbs from the short blonde's face.  
  
"You look quite stunning tonight, you know?" He remarked, with a gentle smile on his lips.  
  
"I, hum, thank you, but Irma helped, you know." She responded, "Huh? New watch?" She inquired.  
  
He showed her the gleaming wristwatch he was wearing, "Yes, it's a gift from the guys." On the back were engraved the words 'Quisto Trepe - Head Instructor - Balamb Garden'.  
  
"That's sweet." She chirped merrily.  
  
Quisto looked her squarely in the eyes, "It is, and I am blessed with great friends. But there's something else, I've been looking all over for you."  
  
Zelda was getting very uncomfortable, "You, huh, you were looking for me? Why?"  
  
"Since this is a special day for me, I hoped that you would honor me with a dance." He explained, taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor.  
  
He expertly made her glide, her agile fighter's body following his cues gracefully. The music spun around their moving bodies, waving an inebriating pattern.  
  
Zelda rejoiced in the feeling of freedom, and exhilaration she felt so near him, thinking that sometimes, when you least expect it, dreams do come true. Even if it all lasted for a short, enchanted moment, the memory would always remain treasured, and precious in her heart.  
  
  
After a few songs, they went out on a balcony to cool off. The short woman was beaming with joy, her azure eyes shining with happiness. She was sure that the evening couldn't get any more perfect.  
  
In fact, she was utterly wrong, for her companion had other ideas.  
  
Quisto took a deep breath, before facing her, "Zelda, there is something I have to tell you."  
  
"Huh? What is it?" She replied, hoping that he wouldn't make some lame excuse and leave her alone just yet.  
  
"Irma told me, about your feelings for me."  
  
Zelda's eyes flared, "SHE'S DEAD MEAT!"  
  
The blond man actually jumped at his companion's vehemence, and he soothingly put his hands on her shoulders, "No, no, Zelda, it's all right, actually I went to her because I needed advice."  
  
She was puzzled, "Advice? About what?"  
  
"About how to tell you of my feelings for you." Was his answer.  
  
A suspicious look came to Zelda's eyes, "Huh? You better not be kidding me!"  
  
Quisto laughed softly, for he knew about Zelda's spirited nature, and he said gently, "No, I would never kid about that. In fact, I've always thought that you're cute. I couldn't date you while you were a student, but things are different now that you're a full-fledged SeeD."  
  
Her eyes widened in delight, "You think I'm cute? And you want to date me? For real?"  
  
"For real, Zelda." He replied.  
  
"For sure?"  
  
"Yes, for sure."  
  
"No kidding?"  
  
"No, no kidding whatsoever."  
  
"Really, really su..." She never finished her sentence. Quisto leaned towards her and planted a gentle kiss on her lips, to which she responded gratefully.  
  
When he moved his head back, he saw that Zelda was just standing there, eyes closed, lips slightly parted. There was a dreamy expression on her pretty face.  
  
He was quite sure that she would fall, wasn't it for the fact that he was holding her.  
  
"Again..." She whispered, and he obliged, making the kiss last longer.  
  
"Again..." She demanded quietly, and he obeyed.  
  
"Again..." She insisted softly, and Quisto abided.  
  
"Again..." She continued languidly, bringing a smile to his lips, as he kissed her once more.  
  
"Again, please?" She said, looking at him hopefully.  
  
This time he hugged her gently, and she wrapped her arms around his strong body. They kissed tenderly, lost in their small, private universe of newly found love.  
  
This would prove to be an unforgettable evening, and a wonderful new beginning, for them both...  
  
  
********** ********** **********  
  
  
As soon as Qualla passed their house's threshold, she kicked her boots off. Unbuckling the belts as she walked, she let them fall on the spot where she was standing. The jacket was next, and she threw it away carelessly.  
  
She then jumped on the couch, grabbed the remote, turned the TV on, and stretched contentedly.  
  
"Do you want some tea, Qualla?" Offered Reno, stroking her hair.  
  
"Whatever." Answered the young woman, grabbed his tie, and pulled him down to her.  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck, and joined her lips to his, giving him a long, deep kiss.  
  
When she finally let go of him reluctantly, he said, "I take that as a yes." smiling goodheartedly.  
  
"Whatever." She acknowledged, yawning uncontrollably, and shooting him a grin.  
  
Qualla was sleeping soundly by the time Reno came back. He turned the TV off, carefully took her in his arms, and laid her gently on their bed.  
  
He undressed her down to her underwear, and then changed into the boxers he usually slept in. They had been a gift from Qualla, and sported a message in the front that announced 'Touch At Your Own Risk'.  
  
As he slid into their bed, she turned in her sleep. Her arm came to rest across his chest, and Reno positioned himself so that her head layed on his shoulder.  
  
In the dim illumination coming through the drapes, his keen eyes allowed him to see her relaxed features. Tenderness and fondness filled his heart, at the sweet, beloved sight.  
  
As he felt slumber's tendrils slowly creping on his consciousness, his mind drifted. What would it be like, if their genders were reversed? He wondered. Maybe it had been so in another life, or actually was so in some other dimension, or some other plane of reality. And what would he be called? Renoa? Rinoa? Both names had a nice ring to them.  
  
He sent a prayer of gratitude to the Goddess Hynah. He had done so every evening, ever since he had started sharing his nights with Qualla.  
  
  
He gave thanks, that her sweet face was the last thing to grace his eyes at night.  
  
  
And he also gave thanks that she was the first sight he woke to in the morning.  
  
  
He had everything a man could hope for.  
  
  
He was happy.  
  
  
Life was good.  
  
  
  
********** THE END **********  
  



End file.
